


Darcy Lewis, Elder God: The first day in a new body is confusing!

by ifitships_isits



Series: Darcy Lewis, Elder God [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Other, The Dreams in the Witch House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: Orignally the intro to My Darcy Lewis, Elder God series.  My brain must be affected writing it, cause these are all out of order.   Darcy Is summoned by an idiot, and rather than destroy the Earth to escape and wake up a sleeping monster, she decides to stick it out and explore what humans have become.





	

The first human memories she had were of that house. The old house with odd proportions and strange angles. She awoke from sleep, expecting the blissful drift of the cosmos to awaken her. She would often open her eyes to a supernova, or weeping at the beauty of a dying star sucking itself into the black hole it created.   
She did not expect to come to with an odd thump in her chest and somewhat limited human senses in a unfinished attic. She drew her magic around her like a cloak, Shielding herself. She sat up on the rather lumpy bed beneath her and shivered.

 

What mischief was this?   
She noticed a twitch at the corner of her now human vision (really? Only one set of eyes? And as far as she could tell, only able to see one dimension. Poor things.) She could see a form fluttering into existence. Dark, mostly human shaped. As he came into more detail, she pushed her magic towards him tentatively. The comforting feel of nothingness slid over the creeping purple smoke she now identified as her own magic as she recognized her brethren, Nyarlathotep, the dark one. Since her brother rarely left Earth, she guessed that was her location.   
She hadn’t visited Earth in a long time. So many of her kind had visited over the oceans of time. Hell, Cathy had chosen a rather cute little hole in the ocean to nap in.   
Nyarlathotep whispered soft words to her.   
“Shhh, sister. You will be fine in a moment. The transition is a little rough. The imbecile that summoned you left a few things out. I’ve corrected what I could, but you will have to adjust when you get a handle on things.”

 

“Well, that could take awhile, brother. Tell me, why did he summon me? Have humans grown so careless? I have visited a few times, but this is different, isn’t it. It feels different.” 

 

Narg sighed.   
“Many things have changed. The humans evolve quicker and yet still remain as curious as ever. The raw power of their souls have grown exponentially. A few have seen into the abyss, and unfortunately, some of it has followed them back.” 

 

She sighs and holds out a hand.   
“It is very nice to see you brother. We miss you in the deep. Can you please explain what brought me here? And like this?” She waved down at her childlike body. From what she could tell, she was what humans consider a toddler.   
Narg sighed.   
“The human magician that summoned you used the closest thing to “ A sacrifice of willful defiance and purity” as he could find. He misinterpreted the passage to mean child.” He shook his head. 

 

“Awe.”  
Narg snickered.   
“Not really. He mistaken purity for innocence and snatched a child. He also left a few things out of the spell I had to fix. The little girl is still in there. He thought he could control you that way. But you can see where that could be a problem.”  
“What the hell do you mean, a problem?” Darcy inquired. The air in the room suddenly grew stale, and cracks began to form along the walls.  
She could now hear a small whimper in the back of her mind. She searched, finding a small soul resting in the shadow of Darcy’s magic. The child’s eyes were shut tightly, the only reason she remained sane. It is not wise to stare into the magic of an Old One, no matter how limited she currently was. But the child suddenly opened her eyes, and a great dark cloud poured forth from them. 

 

“There. That should fix it for the time being.” Naarg said with a smile. He looked pale. Or at least as pale as he could. More transparent than pale, she thinks to herself.   
“You have grown much more powerful since we last met.” He sighs. 

 

“What did you do?” Darcy said suspiciously. 

 

“The child had seen too much already. I sealed her fate to your own. Altered her so she cannot be used by anyone but you as a vessel. If you choose to leave this dimension, she will vanish.   
“That seems a little drastic.” She tipped her head, closing one eye. “If I leave, she would merely be labeled as feeble among her kind. If I remember there are places that protect such mindless creatures. Some have been even revered for their service to our kind. Have the Greeks and Spartans thrown away such wisdom? Have all the cults to our kind been forgotten?” She could see the plains of darkness around him shift at the edges.   
“ You have been gone quite a while. Things have changed among mortals. They have completely taken over the world, minus a few hidden enclaves. We could just abandon Earth, but no one wants Cthulhu traveling back among the stars. The balance has always been volatile around this area of space. Each little thing seems to grow into huge problems. Remember Mu? Or the Southern Hills settlement? Almost completely destroyed because someone forgot to spay their damn pet and it somehow started a war!”  
Darcy yawned. All of this was old news.  
“So what does this mean? Am I trapped in this form?”   
“Well, if you want to stay here, you have to integrate her into you. There are limits to the chaos we can do, and you must pass as mortal if you interact with humans. They have forgotten magic, as a whole, although there are still a few humans that know of us. You cannot use your powers to bend reality the way you can in other places, or draw too much attention. She will help you learn about the changes that have passed. I’ve put you in charge, but if you so wish, you can let her out. Or, you can suspend her in your mind. But I have seen inside this one. She has your spirit. Honestly, I have grown quite attached to humans. They have truly grown. The richness of their dreams has created universes we can transverse, and a few humans have transcended the limits of what we ever assumed they could, but too much contact with the outer realms and endless space causes the human mind to fracture. And some have been gaining powers closer to our own. There have also been visits from other that roam the universe. Things that have grown interested in the home of the Gods. Perhaps it is their dreams that keep Cthulhu so peaceful in his slumber.” he mused.

 

She contemplated this. Surely humans could not have changed that much. But she looked in the mind of the young child she now inhabited.

 

A whirl of lights and sound frightened and confused the child. Darcy slowly surrounded the child with a pink cloud and the child grew calm. Darcy spoke to the child.   
“Be calm little one. I am one with you. I will protect you, and you need not fear with me. But I may need to put you here from time to time. Do you understand?   
The small girl nodded, looking around trying to find the source of the voice in the pink cloud that enveloped her.   
“Can we be sisters?” The little one asked. “Mommy told me I had a sister when I was born, but there was something wrong, and she had to be taken away. I miss her.” The child said sadly.   
Darcy looks through the child’s mind. She had been one of two in her mother’s womb, and the other had never developed completely. It had been a strange thing for a human, with a tail and a few extra limbs. It had wrapped around the girl and almost ended her life before she had even seen light. It had gotten weaker as the woman carrying went into labor. Exposed to the light, it withered and died.   
“Yes, child. I think we will make very good sisters.” Darcy said. “Now I must find a place for us to grow up.”  
Flashes of things come to the girl, of brightly colored scarves and warm people. Beautiful songs and wagons and strange animals.   
“Narg, can you take us to the gypsies?”   
“Excellent choice. They are one of the few people left that still admit magic is real. They will not say anything if you slip up, and will help the child grow used to the arrangement. I hope you don’t mind if I stop by from time to time to check on you and ask for your assistance. Some of those remaining on Earth grow greedy, and I have taken on the burden of keeping the peace. Most of humanity has forgotten us, and those too young to remember the war are always causing trouble. The few records have lead to disastrous results by humans seeking power. And I feel a change is coming soon. Earth has always been a treasure, and it seems that as the lesser beings of the universe are drawn, just as we are.” 

 

Darcy assessed her brother. He seemed older somehow, although she knew years didn’t affect them.   
“Do you think it will come to war? The emptiness only knows that would destroy countless worlds, including this one.”   
He sighed again. “And the younger Gods are not yet ready to ascend, much less defend against Cthulhu.” 

 

Darcy took advantage of her smaller form and pulled herself into the dark man’s lap. “ Yes, my brother. I will help keep Cthulhu in her slumber.”   
Nyarlathotep felt a strange compulsion to hug his sister in this human body. He had been around human children before, and their light pushed away at his darkness, so he avoided them. But the comfort of having his sister in one seemed to draw him in. He laughed, feeling his sister’s magic slowly flow around them. He had forgotten the persistence of her magic, and its binding effect. She was known to bring out the softer side of the Elder gods. He threw back his head and laughed. She was just what was needed to sooth this world and urge Cthulhu back into slumber if something were to disturb it.   
“Thank you, my sister. Now, I will take you to your new home. I believe will be the perfect place. I know of a few caravans we can slip you into.”


End file.
